Lessons
by Muted Melody
Summary: Draco visits the Burrow, where Ron is receiving...lessons.


"Draco, come on. It can't _kill _you," Ginny pleaded.

Bloody woman. She wanted him to come with him to visit the Burrow more often. He'd endured it for the last supper, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to again.

But then she did that adorable puppy dog face…with those adorable, big, brown eyes…

And he did what any other bloke would've done in his position. He caved.

"You're gonna love it here, I promise," she said assuredly as they walked up to the front door. "Mum's all excited because Sarah's come over from America."

"Who?" he asked. Ginny didn't hear him.

As he entered through the front door, he heard a lot of loud, insistent _clunk_s and _clang_s.

"What's that racket?" he asked Ginny, who had come to welcome him in.

"Oh, it's just Ron banging away on the keys," she said serenely. Draco choked.

"Um…really?"

"Yeah. His girlfriend – you know, the girl from America – seems to think he needs lessons. She swore it was absolutely necessary, anyway," Ginny shrugged.

"Oh."

"We could go and watch. It might be fun…we could make fun of him."

Draco turned a delicate shade of green. "No, I think I better not," he said.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You're practically a connoisseur, aren't you? I bet it would be painful for you to watch, being as experienced as you are. Ron told me you used to take lessons…is it true you sometimes practiced daily?"

"I – ah – never took lessons. I developed my skill on my own." He was bloody going to _murder_ Ron now.

"You did? That's wonderful!"

Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. To cover his very red face, he took a large gulp of butterbeer.

"Mum," Ginny said, "I was just about to ask whether Draco could give me lessons. He said he's quite experienced, so…"

"Oh, but that's wonderful!" Molly beamed. "I know it might be a little awkward for you, but do you mind if I watch as you teach her?"

His eyes grew as round as saucers. Before he could form a reply, Ginny cut in. "Of course he won't mind! We'll have to go in there as soon as they're done."

"I –"

"Gods, it _is_ quite embarrassing that you and Sarah outstrip us by so far. But hey, Ron and I are always willing to try new things."

"Definitely," Mrs. Weasley said, "but you know, I think it'd be so much fun if Draco and Sarah played together!"

"Mum, you're brilliant!" Ginny said happily. "I suppose Ron and me, being as untutored as we are, will have to hang in the corner until they're done."

Just then, the door to the living room swung open to reveal a flushed Ron and a cheerful Sarah.

"Don't get frustrated," she chatted, "it'll get easier as you do it more and more."

"She's right," Molly chimed in. "Why, it took your father years to fully master it!"

Sarah's face lit up even more. "Did he take lessons?"

"Yes, my mother taught him as often as she could."

Ginny looked questioningly at Draco, who was sputtering and almost as red as a tomato.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You didn't eat one of Dad's jalapeños, did you?"

"F – Fine," he choked out.

"Well, I think we should head into the living room," Ginny said. "He's going to teach me," she added to Sarah.

"Really? Do you mind terribly if I come in with you? I really enjoy watching someone with so much talent play."

Draco knew his jaw was hovering somewhere above the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to stop gaping. Mutely, he followed everybody through the door, completely stunned. _Circe, is this whole family barmy?_ he wondered.

When Ginny walked briskly to the piano and sat down, looking expectantly at him all the while, he remained where he was. It was if his feet had been glued to the floor.

"I'm not…sure if I can really…do this with everyone watching."

"What're you blabbing about?" Ginny laughed. "Surely you've done it millions of times before, with far more people watching. That's what Ron said, anyway."

"I…"

"Go on dear, don't be shy. Nobody's judging you here," Mrs. Weasley cajoled.

_I must be going barmy too_ was all he could think as he took a seat next to Ginny.

Satisfied, she pointed at the keys. "Okay, so, Middle C's here…I know that much. But what are the other ones? And what do the black ones do?"

Nonplussed, he stared at her. "Wait. You want me to give you…piano lessons?"

She stared back. "I hate to say it, Draco, but _duh_. What did you think we were talking about?"

He instantly looked down at the keys again. "Absolutely nothing."


End file.
